


Immortals

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Batfamily and Jason Todd Do Not Get Along, Fluff, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Get Along, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, One Shot, Other, Sibling Bonding, Trying to write more if Jason in Batfamily, justice league - Freeform, sometimes, trying to write more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: In which I’m each chapter there is a different scenario with the DC characters. Although,it will mostly be the batfamily and justice league.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220
Collections: batfamily stories





	1. Chapter 1

intro. 

So,before I start to write an actual chapter,I wanted to say,that will be more of a one-shot kinda thing. (But I am planning on starting an same story lines one later.)

So,in each chapter there will be different situations. 

This is my first time doing something like this. I mean, I do write. But,the closets thing to something like this that I’ve written are ‘crossovers’ and ‘Imagines’. But,yeah,Uh,hope you enjoy it.


	2. Family night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick has tricked Jason (And everyone else) over for a family movie/game night.

“Family night.”

Jason didn’t want to go,but,he had owned Dick a favor. He had been bleeding out and he had sworn to get Jason to a safe house. Without telling anyone else. So,here he was,having no choice but to attend ‘family night.’

Dick smiled brightly when he had seen Jason arrive, everyone else was already there. “Jason! You made it!” 

Jason glared at Dick,muttering about how he truly is a dick. “Not like a had a choice. Your favor is relayed now.”

Dick smiled, dragging Jason to sit next to him, which was right next to Damian as well,and sitting next to Damian was Bruce. On the over side of Dick was Tim and Duke. Barbara has rolled her wheelchair next to Duke, while Cassandra and Stephanie were sitting in the single, one person chairs. 

“Okay,so,first,is first; no one argue.” Dick glance at Jason and Bruce then at Damian and Jason,then Jason and Tim. “Why the fuck do you keep looking at me?” 

Barbara smiled, turning to him and hoping she could say it is a way he wouldn’t get angry. “You do start a lot a arguments and fights with these specific people.” 

Jason was about to deny,say how he never starts them,before shutting his mouth,because,that is starting one. “Okay,now,rule two;be quite during the movie.” Again,a glance at Damian,Tim and Jason. “Hey!” “There logic is not Accurate.” “I do not understand the need to kill yourself over a stupid girl.”

All heads snapped towards Damian. Jason burst out laughing. “Wait,for his first movie you showed him Romeo & Juliet? How are you his favorite? And why are you so stupid to say that with three girls in the room?”

Damian glared at Jason, then looking at the girls,no doubt about to get himself in more trouble,Dick clamped a hand over his mouth,yelling. “I think what Damian means is,that’s Juliet is specifically the stupid girl. Uh,yeah,now...stop laughing Jason!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two of ‘family night’,but,for now,here is a one-shot


	3. Ringtones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason thought it would be funny to change the ringtones of everyone’s phone for his contact.
> 
> No one else found it funny.

Barbra

Everyone had been sitting in the dinning room of the Wayne manor,all of them waiting for Jason to show up,when lyrics burst through the empty air.

_”Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all  
Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored  
I'm the girl you'd die for” _

Everyone head snapped towards Barbra, confusion on their faces. Barbra was confused to. She picked up her phone,staring at the name before rolling her eyes. She pressed the ‘accept’ green button,pressing the phone to her ear. “Really,Jason?”

Despite the fact that neither could see the other’s face,they both knew the exact expression each other held. “What? Don’t like the song?” He paused,smirking before immediately continuing,not letting Barbra get a word out. “I would consider you having Dick saved with the song. But,he didn’t die.”

Barbra sighed,about to explain how his death jokes were to funny and he should stop that,when he-again-cut her off before she could even speak. “Tell everyone else to eat without me. Got stuck on a job.” 

Barbra glanced at everyone,silently telling them. “Do you need help?” He was quick in declining the offer. “Nah,no need to ruin dinner for everyone. Call you later.” 

Barbra could tell he was smirking when saying those words before both said goodbye and hung up. She glanced at Bruce. “You son...is weird.”

**Damian**

Damian had never put anyone as a designed ringtone. So, when a song came from his phone,of course,he was confused. He want listening to any music. And they were starting to catch up on a case. Everyone was there. Except Todd.

_Ever since I could remember  
Everything inside of me  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders  
Everything I tried to be  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

The song had just started ‘if I told you what I was’ when Damian answered. “If you think this is humoress,Todd. It is not.” He heard the sound of Jason laughing. “I think it is. You truly wound me. I spend so much time in thinking which would match.” Damian growled,annoyed. “We are preparing for a mission. Either show or do not.” And with that Damian ended the call. 

**Tim**

Tim has been surprised when Jason’s name showed up, and a song had started to play. He thought that Jason would think he didn’t deserve a song. Of course,now he’d prefer no song. 

“ _When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
  
He said, "Son when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them  
Your demons, and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join The Black Parade"_

Tim picked up, and had an i been spoken to. “My father actually never took me to a parade. Or al least,none I can remembe. But the whole ‘beaten’ part. I think that matches.”

Tim sighed,running hand across his face. “What is wrong with you,Jason?” Again,immediately answered. And again,an answer Tim didn’t like. “Where do I begin? Before or after I became Robin?” Tim frowned. “Anyways,replacement,I need for you to check out a list of names I’m sending to you.” At that and moment,his phone dinged. “Give me a call if or when you have the information.” Jason hung up. 

**Cassandra**

No one had been surprised that Cas was the most tame and actually nice. Of course,they had figured out that the ringtones where suppose to be their opinions on him. 

“ _Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
  
Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling _down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do”_

Cassandra started in confusion,either cause she didn’t know the song or cause it was the first nice,sounding one. She pressed the green ‘accept’ button. And for a moment,she thought of letting everyone else hear the call,but,thought that Jason might not like that. “I need back up.” 

“Backup?” Everyone’s head snapped up,and Cassandra heard Jason sigh over the phone,the rest of the batfamily eitherr saying ‘what’ loud enough for Jason to hear or already scrambling to the bat cave. Jason let out a sigh. “I didn’t want anyone else to know. Whatever now,sending you my coordinates.”

**Alfred**

Everyone knee that Jason and Alfred were the closeted. No matter what list you put them on unless of their names were not added to the list)

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I_ 'll _always love you and make you happy_  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day

Alfred froze at the sound of the song. He definitely never had Put someone’s ringtone as a song. He answered anyway,seeing the name ‘Jason’ flash on the screen. And had an immediate answer. “Come on,that one was somewhat accurate. You said I was your favorite.” Alfred chuckled,hearing how the boy-young man-was laughing and smiling. “Or at least,before I came back. Anyway,just wanted to call and tell you that i won’t Be there for dinner. “

Alfred wanted ignored the last part,and directhis attention to the ‘before I came back.’ And decided it would be better to play along. “Yes,Master Jason,are you sure you will not be able to attend?”

“Sorry,gotta leave you alone with...well everyone. The only one I can actually stand is Cass. But,I’ll be there next week,see you later.” Jason hung up after Alfred said goodbye.

𝐃𝐢𝐜𝐤

Dick wasn’t liking forward to hearing his. He didn’t know just how Jason thinks. _It's obvious that they don't understand me  
It's obvious that they don't see what I see  
Yeah, they used to tell me I was crazy  
Now they listen to me like, "Whoa, maybe"  
  
Yeah, this is more than a dream, this is more than a passion  
Don't ignore what you see—this is more than just rappin'  
Here's a picture of me  
Take a minute, now let's go backwards  
To a time and a place when people thought that this would never happen  
Sittin' in the back of the bus  
Rappin' it up: my emotion  
Ain't nobody really got a clue what I wanna do, and I'm like: my devotion  
Don't go nowhere unless I got my CD player with me  
Everybody lookin' at me like I'm nuts  
"He ain't serious is he?"_

Dick picked up,sighing into the phone. “Jay,this isn’t funny.” He heard his younger brother laugh,but it sounded off. “Well,the part of ‘used to tell me I was crazy’ I think it matches. But,anyway,I need you to come and pick me up.”

Dick was immediately on his feet,grabbing his jacket. “As me if Nightwing?” He heard a sharp breathe being inhaled. “Nightwing.”

Dick doesn't believe he ever ran as fast as he did that moment.

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞

Bruce had been calling Jason none stop. He was worried about him. No one had seen him in a month. And all he could think of was of Jason’s death. He had been in the middle of a freak out,yelling at everyone-the Justice League and the rest of the bat family even the outlaws-when a song was heard.

_“If I die today, it won't be so bad I can't escape all the nightmares I've had All of my angry and all of my sad Gone in the blink of an eye I've seen the devil, I've shaken his hand I've seen the evil that dwells in a man For all of my wisdom, I can't understand Oh mercy me, mercy my Better get to digging while my body's getting cold I keep tryna fight it so just promise when I go You'll bury me low Bury me low Bury me low Just promise me that when I go You'll bury me low.”_

Bruce froze at the song,seeing the name light up. But,then he immediately answered. “Jay,where are you?” 

He heard a rough laugh,one that sounded pained and hurt. As if he was in pain and hurt. “Hey,B,what’s wrong? You sound like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Bruce had glanced at everyone,knowing Superman wasn’t listening in on the call. He placed it on speaker. “Jason,where are you?”

”what’s your status ?” He heard Jason laugh. “Single,you know that Roy.” 

“Jason,are you alright?” He heard the boy let out a sigh. “Uh...three maybe four broken ribs. Two are definitely bruised. Uh, like...two stab wounds. Also got shot.....bastard hit me in the head.” 

Bruce spared a glance at Superman,seeing the man immediately fly out. “Jay,just,keep talking. Superman is listening for your voice.” 

“It’s not my fault. The guy,there was...maybe thirty of them. They took kids,B. All of the kids where young. They weren’t even...”

Bruce panicked when he stopped talking,waiting a second. If he had gotten hit in the head,perhaps he had forgotten what he was speaking of? “Jason!” 

“I’m up! Uh,right,um...I killed a few of them...B,you,you have to undersnd there were so many kids. There was one who was six. Six! Uh,hey uncle cl-Superman. Uh,I’m good. You gotta...the kids.”

“They are safe....” Bruce couldn’t hear Whatever Clark said next,but,he heard the loud laugh that Jason gave. “So,everyone heard the song I put myself as for Bruce? Woulda paid everything I got to see your guys reaction.”

Bruce hung his head for a moment,turning to everyone. “Jason is not to leave the Manor for a month.”

“Hey! I’m not a kid,and I’m right here!” Bruce ignored Jason,instead downing to Clark. “Just hurry.” 

“Think he’s mad about the song?”


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily is dosed with fear toxin,Crane having made it a gas. 
> 
> Red Hood shows up.
> 
> Aka the Batfamily hears what Jason yelling at Scarecrow how he isn’t afraid of anything. 
> 
> \+ a family disaster breakfast

Dick stared straight ahead,paralyzed by fear. There in front of him,was Tarantula. “No,no,no!”

Bruce stared,seeing every single person he had ever cared about be killed. All killed by the same person. The Joker. 

Tim’s eyes opened again,seeing his family yell and scream at him about how he was an unworthy Robin. 

Stephanie watched as Batman yelled at her. He was telling about her being irresponsible and him wishing he had never taken her in as Robin to begin with. Much less kept her as Spolier. 

Cassandra stared as David Cain approached,slathering her new family. “It’s all your fault they are dead!”

Damian watched as Ra and Talia killed each and every one of his family members. “You never were worthy to be the demon’s head. You though you’d be worthy to be Robin?” The sword was shoved right through him. 

Jason burst down,yelling and cursing at Scarecrow. He knocked Scarecrow down,stopping himself from killing the freak. He darted to his family members. He reached into his own pocket,pulling out an antidote. “How the fuck did the nerd being you all down?” 

He made quick work of injecting them with the antidote. 

Jason turned just in time to see Scarecrow have grabbed a metal bar,he hit Jason’s helmet. “Fuck!”

Jason pushed Scarecrow,quickly finishing in giving the antidote to the rest of his family. Dick was the first to get out of the state the toxins put him in. Soon,everyone started to recover,only to stare in horror at seeing Jason remove the needle. 

Jason,the only one who could save them. As,Jason was the only one who didn’t have the fear toxin affecting him. Or the after-affects after being given the antidote. 

But,fear didn’t over take Jason. (They could all read each other’s body languages) No,it had been annoyance. Jason’s hand darted out,grabbing Scarecrow and delivering a few punches to his face before slamming his face into the concrete. “I DIED ONCE! DUG MYSELF FROM NY GRAVE! I’M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!”

Scarecrow was knocked out. The Batfamily stared at Jason,who growled at the unconscious body,before handcuffing and tying him. 

“You so fucking owe me. Better get me some chillidogs,I was eating one before I had to save your asses.” Jason quickly scooped up the youngest; Damian,Tim,and Stephanie. Stephanie was placed in his back,while he held Damian in his right arm and Tim in his left. 

Jason placed them into the bat mobile,sighing when he realized that Bruce never did take up the suggestion to upgrade the bat mobile to a bigger size. He tapped in his coms. “Agent A,Oracle Red Hood speaking. Batman,Nightwing,Blackbat,Red Robin,Spoiler and Robin have been hit with fear toxin. I’ve already given the antidote,but,there’s not enough room for everyone in the batmobile. Is Signal there?”

“Unfortunately,no,I’ll remotely send the batplane,Agent A will remotely drive the bat mobile. GCPD is on there way.” Jason shut the door,but not before glancing one last time at the younger of the family,then grab his grapple-hook and pulled himself back up. 

His arms slide under blackbat,thinking if he could take Nightwing down as well. “Think you could hold onto my back?” It was a second of quite,Jason waiting for Blackbat to respond. She nodded,making Jason move her to his back,he glanced at himself,hoping that he could take Nightwing. 

He also hoped that the helicopter would fit into the roof. 

He glanced to see the bat-copter,examining it. He really didn’t want to walk down,and he knew risking the chance of dropping of the the two while swinging down was a horrible idea. It landed a few steps away from him,he walked over,the plank opening as he approached. 

Jason gently placed Nightwing down first,only for the older to grab Jason’s arm as he turned. “Re-Jason,how...the fear toxin it didn’t effect you.”

Jason nodded,cursing slightly. He had hoped that they were to outbid it to see that. As,he know is worried of what Batman’s reaction will be. “Yeah,kinda difficult to be scared when you’ve literally dug out of your own grave. I gotta place BlackBat down then get B.”

Dick’s hand slowly left Jason’s arm,nodding before Jason went off and placed Blackbat down. “Brave. Little brother,thank-“ 

Jason rubbed down his face,wondering just how bad it will be when he was wakes up in the morning. Hopefully Duke is there by now,or else he’d have one hell of a time taking everyone upstairs. He walked back out,saying how he’d just need to get Bruce and he’d fly them out of here. 

Once approaching Bruce,he noticed the man had moved a few inches. “Can you wait a minute? If your didn’t have a million fucking side kicks this would move faster.” 

Jason hooked his arm underneath Batman’s,lifting him up. “God,you weight more than Blackbat and Nightwing combined.” 

Of course,Bruce was heavy,but,not that Jason would complain,he was just saying the first thing that came to mind. Of course,it was an insult. He still didn’t know how to act around the used to-still?- he had not clue,he was completely lost if here he as Bruce were-father and mentor. He was shocked to hear a low and short chuckle. He continued,waking into the plan. “And Nightwing is fat. Always eating cereal.” 

As Jason passes the two,Nightwing tried to swing his fist. “I’m not fat.”

Jason laughed,loudly,Bruce swore that it echo’d. Or maybe that was just in his head. He had gotten the sound of what Jason’s laugh sounded like. A real laugh,and not the broken ones he used to give. 

Jason placed Bruce down,then walking,which had gotten three confused sounds,who tried to make a complaint of him leaving. “Chill,god, what the fuck? Does the fear toxin make you all clingy or something? I’m just seeing if Jim got here and picked up Scarecrow. 

Jason quickly came back,sitting in the driver’s pilot. “Oracle,it’s Red Hood,how is everyone else doing?” He started up the plane,about to fly it,when he heard her voice crackle to life in his ears. “Agent A is bringing them up as we speak. I will take control over.” 

He let out a sigh,groaning. “A is taking them to by himself? He’s to old to be doing that. At least it’s not N or B,proudly break his back trying to lift them.”

“Stop fat shaming me!” Jason chuckled,resting his head back as Oracle started to take control of the plane. “Red Hood,Signal is here,he will help in getting everyone in once you’ve arrived.” 

“Great.” 

Jason had ended up sleeping in the manor that night,to tired to go back to a safe house. And gene he awake the next day,he walked into the kitchens to see everyone there. Like normally. 

Except. 

Stephanie was holding Tim’s head,bringing it to the table and ‘slamming’ it to the table. “Stupid hoe! Get down!”

“Language!”  
“Language,miss Stephanie.”

They all smiled up when they noticed Jason. He nodded at them,sitting next to Duke. He didn’t notice the boy smirking at him. “Man,I wish I was there to see you freak out on Crane.” 

Jason sighed,dragging a hand across his face. He could hear Dick complaining about not being fat. As well,as Bruce telling Stephanie to stop ‘hitting’ Tim. “Todd,” everyone groaned,already think that Damian was going to say something about how he didn’t need help. He glared at them. “...I’d like to...thank you for the rescue of Nightwing and Batman.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow,surprised. “Just Batman and Nightwing?” Damian shrugged. “I didn’t need your help. And you could had thrown Drake and-“ everyone knew where he was going with this,and immediately yelled not!’. All except Jason. All heads turned to him,while he ate his breakfast. “I never called him a ‘stupid hoe’ in rosier to be a hoe you need to always be hooking up. I doubt Crane has even hook up with anyone since....ever. Is anything,Dick and Bruce are the ‘stupid hoes’.” 

“Master Jason!” 

That immediately guys a bunch of loud laughs,and three glares. “I’m just saying! They both probably got like...twenty or more woman pregnant and don’t even know it.” 

Jason shrugged,when Dick pointed at Jason with a raised hand. “Okay,who invited him here. All he does is fat and slut shame me and Bruce.”

“Stop being fat and sluts and I won’t have to.” Dick glared,Bruce rolling his eyes,but being the one to speak. “I’ve cared all of you before,and the heaviest is Jason.” 

Dick immediately yelled at that. “See,your fat!” 

“It’s all muscle,unlike the sugar you consume every five seconds.” Dick made a screech like noise. “I’m crashing your bike.” And with that,Dick ran off. But,Jason didn’t move,which confused everyone,he shrugged. “Not at Ra is if anything,remember? Not scared he’ll go through with his threat. Plus,my motorcycle isn’t even here. Probably took one if yours.” 

Bruce ran out. “Dick,stop! Your gonna get hurt for being a child! Why didn’t I just stop adopting kids before Dick?” Everyone made a confused face. “But,Dick is the oldest?”  
“You didn’t have a kids wider Dick.”

He stared at them,annoyed with his eldest son. “Exactly.”

Jason laughed,turning to Alfred. “You ever think of going on vacation? I mean I know Bruce is basically helpless-“

Jason yelled as two bodies collided into him. The two being Dick and Bruce. He shoved at them. “Cass! Duke! A little help?”

But,of course Cas had taken Bruce’s side. And Duke has stared,confused. “They are the oldest in the house-aside from you-right,Alfred?”

“I fear so.” Alfred shook his head,and Jason fakes out a gaped breathe. “Traitor. Fat-asses,making me suffocate. Can’t...breathe...”

Damian rolled his eyes. As Tim and Stephanie laughed loudly. “...see....the light...” 

“How’d I die? Fat-asses sat on me.” Dick let out another offended sound. While Alfred and Bruce screamed about his cursing. At least that for Dick and Bruce off of him. Cassandra stayed,which he isn’t care or mind. “See,Cas you used to be my favorite. But,you aided with the old man and Dick,so,now Duke’s my only favorite. Aside from Alfred. Alfred was always my favorite.”

Duke turned,shocked. “Alfred is everybody’s favorite.”

“True.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Agreed.”   
“Totally.”  
“Definitely.”   
“Of course.”   
“Duh.” 

Alfred muttered about not having a favorite. Which had every yelling. “Everyone knows it’s Bruce and Jason!”  
“It’s Jason!”   
“Sometimes Bruce.”


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds out something about Dick that makes him angry.

Jason had found out accidentally. 

He had been in the bat-cave,looking a few things up on the bat-computer. When a picture of a woman he did not recognize showed up. He clicked on the folder. 

Jason mumbled slightly while reading. _Isn’t sure supposed to be a hero?_ When a deep breath made Jason’s head snap up.

Dick stood there,staring at the picture in horror. “No,no, no,no.” Jason turned his head,confused.  
He knew Dick’s reaction had nothing to do with him. The family had been good for about a year now. Jason had only killed a little over twenty (and they only reason was cause there there had been a planted bomb and he wasn’t able to get everyone out) in that year. “Dick?”

Dick’s had snapped up,that’s when Jason had realized that Dick as trapped in a memory-something he knew a lot of-he was having a panic attack.

Jason ran toward his brother,but,slowed his approach. He didn’t know what caused this,his eyes flickered to the computer screen,he quickly shut it off.

It had felt like hours,before Dick had calmed down. (It has been two,almost three). And for the first hour,Jason kept his distance,the second hour he had slowly gotten closer. He didn’t except for Dick to launch himself into Jason,hugging him tightly. And the third hour had been spent with Dick’s cries slowly turning to a panicked breathing,the panicked breathing fading as well.

Dick was still hugging him. 

It had had been a little more time-Jason wasn’t sure how long this time-when Dick spoke. “I’m sorry,for that...whole thing.” 

“What was the about?” Jason turned,taking note of the way Dick was whispering, and he did the same. 

Dick was quite,silence filling the air once again. Jason almost didn’t hear Dick with Bieber low he was whispering. “She raped me.” 

Jason had-once he had gotten Dick to fall asleep and had both Alfred and Damian thee to check on him-given back to researching this ‘ tarantula’ chick. He was both angry and happy that she was in Gotham. 

He was angry as she wasn’t in jail,or dead (which she would be soon) but happy as now he can take care of her himself. 

Tarantula crawled back,fear in her eyes. “No,no,please. I haven’t done anything! Why are still after me?” 

Jason tilted his head,shooting her in the other knee cap. She yelled out in pain. His response was simple. “Nightwing.”

She looked up,confused. And Jason was angered by that. “Nightwing?” It seemed like she was either playing stupid or truly stupid. But,Jason he’d better on truky stupid if she thought she could get away with raping his brother. “Yes,Nightwing. You hurt him. You raped him.”

Her eyes widen,trying to speak but only stuttered. Jason shot her again. “I ducking hate rapist.” 

She begged,speaking but Jason only lifted his gun. “No,no! It wasn’t like that! 

I swear!”

Jason scoffed,rolling his eyes underneath the hood. “See,you made a huge mistake.” She looked up,tears in her eyes from the pain and fear of dying. Of being killed. By the Red Hood. “You hurt my brother.”

Jason put the gun to her head,pulling the trigger. 

When the news came in accounting how tarantula was shot dead,Dick came to Jason. 

Dick knocked on the door,waiting a few seconds when it had opened. He stayed quite,he had gotten rid of all the trackers and comms that Bruce our in his normal clothes. He had gotten rid of the two in his body a long time ago. “You killed her.” 

Jason nodded,shrugging his shoulders. “She deserved to die. She’s a rapist. And she hurt someone I-“ Jason stopped,he didn’t know how I’d was hard for his to say he cared. He said it al the time. To the crime ally kids. To his team. 

Maybe if he didn’t say it,then when they didn’t say it back,it wouldn’t hurt as much. It was quite,Dick-again-being the one to break the silence. “Thank-“ he stopped,realizing what he was going to say.

Jason didn’t say anything of what was clear he was going to say,but waited for Dick to continue. 

“I’ll try and make sure no one knows it was you.” They both one he had meant ‘I won’t let Bruce find out’. Jason shrugged. “I don’t care who finds out. She-“ he didn’t say the word ‘rape’,he didn’t want to see Dick end in tears again- “was bad.”

Jason didn’t realize he said it until Dick had looked up at him. “She hurt my family.” 

Dick jumped up,grabbing Jason in a hug. And Jason froze at that. He hadn’t expected that. And he definitely didn’t expect the next words to from his older brother (the golden son). “Thank you.”

Jason had finally wrapped one arm around him.


	6. Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who do you hate?”  
> “Batman.”

  
Batman didn’t have many things that haunted him. There weren’t many things that he hated to hear. And when he did-like the sound of a gun- he had ended up getting used to it.   
  


But,he would never get used to hearing those words. He hated those words. 

Robin hated Batman

Arkham Knight/Red Hood hates Batman

Jason Todd hated Batman 

Jason Todd hated Bruce Wayne?

He had to, and Bruce couldn’t even find it in him to find a reason why Jason wouldn’t hate him.   
  


He stared down at the large form, knocked out , he lifted his coms. “I’ve found Jason.”

“Oh my goodness, is he alright?”   
  


Bruce turned to glance at Jason, who he had to knock out, a frown on his face as he saw the ‘J’ cut into his cheek. “No. No, he’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, a small thing, since I feel as if I haven’t updated in months, aside from yesterday


	7. A death story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick tells Jason how he had killed the Joker. + murder chat + little brother bounding

Jason hadn’t wanted to show up at the batcave,he had only arrived before of Dick. His older brother being panicked. Which had worried him. He hadn’t know why he was so worried. Or why Dick had called Jason instead of Bruce. 

“Why’d you call me?” Jason approached the older brother,seeing how he had stared at the floor. “There was an Arkham break out.” 

Jason glanced around the room,seeing that everyone’s outfit was missing. Besides Nightwings. “You called for me to show?” 

Dick shook his head. “Bruce was He’s me to stay.” Jason rolled his eyes,assuming the worst of Bruce. “He made you stay to watch me? Really-“

Dick’s head shit up,shaking furiously. “No,he made me stay,and...I was worried for you.” Jason raised an eyebrow,small teasing smile on his lips,his voice coming out in sarcasm. “Aw,you were worried for me? How adorable. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“The Joker got out.” Jason furrowed his eyebrows,confused. “Okay,So,again,why are you here? Especially if the Joker is out.”

“Bruce doesn’t want me around him.” Dick’s voice came out low,Jason had continued to be confused,but,he didn’t get to say anything as Dick continued to speak. “Not after last time.” 

Anger boiled up in Jason,he growled. “The freak hurt you? I swear-“ Dick stood up,quickly and ran up to Jason. “No,he didn’t! Stay here!” 

Jason turned to Dick,confused. The older man’s voice starting to move back to it’s normal level of volume. “You have to stay here. You can’t go...Stay.” 

Jason sighed,rubbing his forehead. “That’s why you called me here? You scared the Joker will kill me again? And if the Joker didn’t hurt you the last time,why are you not allowed near him?”

Dick’s eyes casted down. “I killed the Joker.” 

Jason stood still,replaying what Dick had just told him. Jason opened his mouth,about to say how the Joker was still alive,but Dick had stopped him. “He had been able to get Tim and he kept..he spoke as if Tim was dead. So,I hit him. And I kept hitting him.” 

Jason lisened,he hadn’t know that the Joker had gotten to Tim. “And I stopped for a moment,to ask him where Tim was. But,he said something instead.” Dick looked back at Jason. “He said ‘I hit Jason a lot harder than that. His name was Jason,right?’ And I kid snapped,I hit him again,harder this time. I killed him.” 

Jason stayed quite,not knowing what to say. Dick continued. “Tim walked out and...he searched for the Joker’s pulse,there was none. Bruce showed up...he brought him back.”

Jason still said nothing,not sure of what to say. Thanking Dick would probably make him freak out. “And for a moment-before Bruce showed up-I was relieved he was dead.” 

Jason nodded,looking over at Dick. He sighed,running a hand through his hair. He could tell that Dick had now felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have killed him earlier. And have him stay dead.” Jason’s head snapped at those words. “What?” 

Dick looked over at him. “I-if Bruce didn’t show I wouldn’t have brought him back. He wouldn’t have been brought back.” 

Jasom watched Dick frown again. “I’m not gonna tell Bruce you said that,” Jason’s eyes shifted to the glass case that held his robin costume “I won’t tell him that if that’s what your worried about.” 

Dick turned to Jason,never looking at the robin costume. “How do you do it?” Jason turned his head,confused. “Bruce doesn’t kill **him** because he says he won’t able to stop himself from killing more.” 

Jason shifted,both brothers had ended up sitting on the floor. He shrugged. “Despite what you guys believe,I can control myself. You guys may not see it the way I do. And cal me insane,but,there are people who deserve to die. Joker is the top of the list.” 

Dick stayed quite,Jason turned,he smiled largely at the older man. “Want to see who could eat the most ice cream?” 

Dick turned,smiling slightly. Both knew what the other was doing,and Dick had appreciated it. “Your on.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He batfamily find out that Jason had slept with Talia.
> 
> He hadn’t been the one to tell.

Him and Bruce were arguing, again. And he was tired of it. He wasn’t even sure who or what started this one.   
  


“This is exactly why it was better when I was with Talia!”

That had immediately gotten Bruce and everyone to shut their mouths, staring at him in disbelief or- in Dick’s and Bruce’s case-hurt. 

When he heard a scoff. “Mother laid with you once, that does not mean that she cares for you.” 

Jason’s mouth dropped, not knowing how to react that Damian knew that. He could see the rest had acted the same. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?” He yelled, only to have everyone’s head snap towards him. 

“IT’S TRUE?”

”WHAT?”

”WHEN?”

Jason sighed, shaking his head. “Before I came back to Gotham. I didn’t know that Dem-“

”You were seventeen.” Bruce and Dick’s voice spoke, Jason glaring at Bruce. 

“So, at seventeen, I’m old enough to get my throat slit, and left to die in an explosion...but not sleep with Talia? Is it because of the whole ‘deadly assassin’ or the whole ‘she is the mother of your child’?” 

No one replied, to shocked at how he had just confirmed he had sex with a deadly assassin-one of Bruce’s ex-lovers-to say anything. 

“Why does it matter? She is the one who found me after I dug myself from my grave.” 

Once again, no reply. Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving. Don’t follow me.” 

He swing his leg other the motorcycle, starting it up and driving out, hearing Dick’s disbelief and horrified yell. “HE DUG HIS WAY OUT OF HIS COFFIN? HE SLEPT WITH TALIA? YOU SLIT HIS THROAT?” 

Jason couldn’t help he smile that over came his face. If he had known it’s be so easy to get them so quite and riled up, he’s have told them he slept with Talia the second they figured it was him under the hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write something with their reaction of him sleeping with Talia, also wanted it to be longer, but can’t think of something that won’t end up turning into a whole book.
> 
> Might make one now.


	9. Robin-Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is in the scene where Jason kills the Joker, but couldn’t stop him after the words of the Joker.
> 
> Also, never rad the comic book, I’m behind and I saw a few post on Instagram of this scenes

The Joker was tied to a chair, Jason in front of him, gun in hand while Batgirl was behind him. 

None of them heard the landing of Batman’s arrival.   
  


“Let’s look at the fact here,Bat-people. I. Ashes this boy’s skull in. I killed this Robin. And then Batman arrested me like you’re doing now. Brought me to Arkham and that was that. Until it wasn’t.”

Batman couldn’t move, mind flashing back to finding Jason’s burnt, beat up, dead body.   
  


“You didn’t kill me. You only made me stronger.” Jason’s voice spoke, causing his head to snap back over, letting a relief breathe, no longer in the memory of firing his dead son.   
  


It was as if he finally saw the gun, his mind again flashing with a memory. The memory of him slicing Jason’s throat.   
  


“Yes, you crawled from the shallow grave I let you in. You lived on to fight another day. Hurrah! You survived because if your tenacity.” The Joker laughed, “Or maybe...maybe I beat you to a blood mess...I took you right to the edge...Because I wanted to leave you alive.”

  
Bruce had and always will remember the faces of his children. No matter what emotions they were feeling. And the look on Jason’s face, had taken him back a moment. He hasn’t seen Jason look like that since...he was Robin.   
  


He looked terrified. Unable to say anything, possibly stuck in a memory of his own.   
  


“I mean, if I outright kill you, well, then, there’s no more opportunity to hurt you. And in turn,him. Because, he’s all that matters. Not you. Never you.” Batman wanted to put the Joker in another body cast, about to jump in to do just that, when-

“Do you remember what you said to me while I was breaking your head in with that crowbar? As your blood streamed into your eyes and your skull cracked? Because I cherish those words. I always cherish them.”   
  


“Shut up.” Jason spoke, it not coming off as threatening or scary as he had hoped. As his voice cracked, breaking.   
  


“Put the gun down.” Batgirl finally spoke, her voice also sounding as if she was breaking. 

“Jason.” Batman spoke, causing the two Bat’s to snap their attention towards him. And Jason looked even more terrified.   
  


But, the Joker only laughed. “Batsey! Just in time for my favorite part.” He turned back to Jason. “Do you remember?” Before he put on a fake terror voice. “‘Please, stop! Please! If you let me live...I’ll do anything you say. I’ll be your Robin.’”   
  


Bruce turned, horrified by the news. The Joker laughed,loudly. “And look at you now, my little ‘Red Hood’. Shooting up people and making Batman’s life miserable!”

Batman took a step closer, easy to grab the gun from Jason, the Joker’s eyes shifting from Jason to Batman. “He knew you wouldn’t save him.”

The words made Batman turn back to Jason, as if trying to see if Jason truly thought that. The Joker’s eyes shifted back towards Jason. “You are my Robin!” 

Jason lulled the trigger, both Batgirl and Batman moving to stop him, while Batgirl moved to kick him, throwing a batarang,Batman over to tackle Jason, throwing one of his own. 

Bruce wasn’t sure when the bullet went through the Joker’s head. He only could see the terror look Jason had on his face only seconds ago. 

“What did you do Jason?” Barbra questioned, horrified by the sight in front of her. “What the hell did you do?!”

”I ended it. Don’t tell me you don’t want this too after everything he did to you.” Jason yelled. 

“I didn’t want this .” Barbra tried to say, but Jason didn’t buy it. 

“Really? when was the last time you missed,Barbara?” Jason questioned, moving to show the batarang in the wall. Both. “Both Of you.”

“We know the three jokers have been abducting people from across the city in an attempt to create a better Joker.” Batman spoke, glancing at Jason, but then immediately looking away. 

“A better Joker? What does that even mean?” Batgirl questioned. 

“It means the Jokers have been fooling us for years.” Jason spoke, Bruce’s eyes snapped over for a moment. 

“But, what’s a better Joker,Bruce?” Barbra questioned. 

“According to what they said to Jason, it’s someone who has an identity behind the smile. They left Jason alive so we’d know that. The three Jokers wanted me to uncover all of this. I jus don’t know why.” 

“There are two Jokers left, Bruce. Not three. Two. And when I get them in my sights...there’ll be none. Since you’re too weak to do it.” Batman lunged, grabbing Jason by the from of his jacket. “Enough!”

”Bruce!” Barbra yelled, reaching out, but didn’t move in fear of making the scene escalate. 

“You think I haven’t wanted to put a bullet in his brain, too?” Bruce yelled, keeping his grip on Jason’s jacket. “After everything he did? To Barbara? To you?”

”But, you didn’t, Bruce. I did. So what now? You going to arrest me? I go to court and my identity’s exposed. And then Barbara's will be exposed. Because she’s have to testify, right? She was the only witness. I’m sure that’s what you told her. But I know the truth, Bruce. What’s really keeping you from doing anything about me...is that you’re identity would be exposed,too.” Jason growled, glaring at Bruce.   
  


A soft hand was placed on Batman’s shoulder, voice soft.   
  
Bruce didn’t let go of Jason, turning to Barbra. “You are not siding with him,are you? I mean, come on, Barbara. You have to see how manipulative he is, look what he dragged us into.”

”you’ve got your perspective on it, Jason and I understand. But, Bruce had always only tried to help us.”   
  


Jason glared at Bruce. “Help me how? You gonna throw me in a cell down here? You gonna try and lock me up and forget about me like you did after I died?”   
  


At the words, his hands slowly retracted away. “You don’t understand...you never have.”   
  


Jason bit back the ‘yeah, you’ve said that before’ remark. Instead clenching down his teeth. _No, you don’t understand Bruce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima make a part two, which leads with the rest of the comic, but, ima write more of Jason’s and Bruce’s through, mostly Jason’s.


	10. House-arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had taken all of Jason’s guns, knifes, daggers etc. Anything and everything that would slow himself to fight on patrol. The things to defend himself on patrol. To keep him ‘resting’, who cares if he was shot three times? 
> 
> Bruce does

Bruce had taken all of Jason’s guns, knifes, daggers etc. Anything and everything that would slow himself to fight on patrol. The things to defend himself on patrol. To keep him ‘resting’, who cares if he was shot three times?  
  


Jason certainly didn’t. He was carful when sneaking out, well, trying to sneak out. As Bruce was suddenly in front of him, he sighed.   
  


“You should be resting.” Bruce blocked the door.   
  


“I don’t know why. I’m fine.” Jason shrugged.  
  


“You were shut three times.” 

“Grazed.”

“You were stabbed.”   
  


“it’s a scratch.”   
  


Bruce could have rolled his eyes, but the image of Jason bleeding out had flashed in his mind. Jason on the floor, surrounded by a pupil of his own blood. “You stopped breathing.”   
  
Jason didn’t have a respond for that, staying quiet. So, Bruce continued. “You weren’t breathing, and as we rushed to get you here...your heart stopped beating.”   
  


Bruce sucked in a breathe as he had again, felt like Jason’s heart had just stopped under his hands. “I was stitching up your wounds-“

”Okay.” Jason groaned, pushing back his hair. “Fine. Stop looking at me like I just kicked your puppy. I won’t go out.”   
  


Bruce gave him a smile, his hand coming up with a book. “We never got to finish this book.”   
  


“I said I’d stay in the house, there’s no need to bribe me, bastard.” Jason glared, no heat involved whatsoever. Then walked out into the hall, walking towards the library. “I’m picking the next book, you have no voice in the matter.”

Bruce’s smile widen, following Jason into the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and make more batfam fluff, but...I’m not good at it.


	13. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason attends the Gala, the Gala that is thrown for him as he decides to return to his life.
> 
> Short Bruce and Jason being father-son one-shot.

Jason faked a smile, as yet another person from his passed shakes hands with him, saying how she remembered when he was smaller, and newly adopted. 

The cover story had been that Jason was kidnapped for the passed four years by his mother, Talia Al Ghul as Bruce had gained custody of Jason.   
  
Which was both a lie and the truth. Talia did kidnap Jason. And she did keep him for four years. And she did threaten that if Bruce wronged Jason, she’d be taking him back to the league if assassins.   
  


“How long do I have to be here?” Jason groaned, taking a sip from his beer.   
  


Bruce didn’t know he brought in beer. Or at least, but until now as the older one had removed the alcohol and placed it on the table. “You are not supposed to be drinking.”   
  


“Dick is.” Jason reasoned.   
  


“Dick is of legal age.”   
  


Jason muttered how Talia would have let him drink the beer, which made Bruce turn to him. “Would she? Should we give her a call then?”

Jason swiped the phone from him, glaring. “Are you trying to get me killed?”

Bruce smiled. “I’m glad you are back.”

”Been back for a while, old man.” Jason swiftly took one of the drinks, downing it before Bruce could even reach to remove the glass from his hands.   
  
  


“Yes, but now you really are back. In the manor.”   
  


Jason shrugged, reaching for his beer. Once again, Bruce stopping him. “I’ll tell Alfred.”   
  


Jason didn’t even look at any of the alcoholic drinks for he rest of the night. 


	14. Justice League meets batfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The justice league meets the batfamily

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

There had been an attack on Gotham city, the Justice League arriving to help as it was an alien attack.   
  


Bruce cursed at Hal Jordan, while Nightwing flipped through the air.   
  


“I didn’t think you hated him that much, B.”

At the new voice, all heads turned, seeing a young man in a blue suit, which had a design of a bird in black printed on the front of his suit.   
  


“Nightwing.” Batman grunted, taking down one of the few alien robots left. 

“Who is this?”

”Who are you?”   
  


The Justice League questioned. Nightwing gasping, turning to Batman with a hand over his heart. Batman sighed, shaking his head. 

“You’ve never mentioned us? Wait til the others find out.” Then to the Justice League. “Nightwing, Batman’s son.”   
  


“Batman has a son?”   
  


Nightwing grinned. “Wait til you meet the others.” And with that, he was off.   
  


“others?”   
  


**Jason Todd/Red Hood**

The alarms of the cave went off, everyone standing up, ready to attack.   
  


The motorcycle screeching before the person flew off, the bike skidding across the ground.   
  


“Hood!” Batman yelled, worried as he rushed over.   
  


“That’s red hood!”

”what’s a crime lord doing here?”

Batman ignored his team, crouching down, jaw locked in anger as his team continued to question him.   
  


“I-“ Red Hood gasped. “your place was closer.”   
  


“Status report.” Batman demanded, hands placed gently on his shoulders, carefully moving up to check for any head injuries.

”Pretty sure three ribs are bruised. I know two are broken. Uh, someone hit me in the head. And oh, I got shot, and stabbed.”   
  


The Flash still questioned why Red Hood was here, but stopped and stuttered at hearing the list of injuries.   
  


“Superman,” Batman growled, already stopping the man of steal of his questioning. “help Red Hood to the medbed. I need to get some blood bags.”

Superman did as told, but came to a stop as Batman gripped his arm. “Careful with him.”   
  
He could only nod in return, walking up to the bleeding man, then crouching down, scanning him.   
  


“What?” Red Hood snapped, “Never seen a zombie bleed before?”   
  


Everyone stopped, Superman hearing the hitched breathe Batman had inhaled. “Hood...” _don’t speak of yourself that way._ “you are not a zombie.”   
  


“I died. Came back. Even did the whole, hand coming out of ground thing. And the whole only handle to say one word. Which, ironically your name also starts with a b, B.”

Batman froze, and the Justice League team almost ran to check on him. Batman doesn’t freeze. Ever.   
  


“Uh, shit, sorry, b. Thought Tals, told you.”   
  


“Okay,” Hal spoke. “Spooky, why the hell is Red Hood here?”   
  


the red hood’s head lolled to the side, Superman quickly shaking his head and gently grabbing him, as the younger one gripped his helmet, removing it. “Red Hood, undead robin, pleased to meet y’a.”   
  


“Undead Robin?” Diana questioned. 

“Second Robin.” Batman supplied. “My second son.”   
  


“you know? The failed Robin.” Jason laughed, but at the mention of the second Robin, everyone’s mind went to his death. _The undead Robin._   
  


“You weren’t a failure.” Batman softly spoke, already tending to his wounds. Grabbing a bottle of pain killers, when a hand stopped him. He looked up at Jason, who had removed his helmet in order to breathe better. He still had a domino mask under.   
  


“Those don’t work in me anymore. Not sure if it’s a Lazarus pit thing or whatever brought me back.”

Bruce frowned. “How am I just finding out about this?”

”We weren’t on good terms. By the time we were, I could deal with it myself.”   
  


Batman continued to stitch up the wounds. “You shouldn’t have had to.”   
  


Jason didn’t shrugged like he wanted to, as Bruce was stitching him up. “Anyways, the Lazarus pit helps me heal quicker.” Then he turned to the Justice League, sending a smile. “Been a while, Diana, Clark.”   
  


The Justice League didn’t respond other than more shocked faces.   
  


“you really didn’t tell them about us? Huh, wait til they meet Babybat.” He chuckled.   
  


**Cassandra Cain/black bat**

It was simple. There was a Justice League meeting. And Cass had appeared suddenly, right behind Batman. “Batman...” 

Everyone jumped, even Clark, all aside from Batman. Who had sighed. “What did Jason do now?”   
  


“He will not...stay. Shot...four.”   
  


Hal turned his head, pointing at Blackbat. “Red hood, right? And who’s this?”   
  


“Blackbat.” She responded.   
  


“and you’re one of his kids?” Clark asked.

”Yes. Now,” Batman stood up. “if you’ll excuse me. I have to go and ground someone.”   
  


“he says you cannot...ground him.” Blackbat spoke, following Batman.   
  


“Watch me.”   
  


**Drake Thomas/Signal**

Bruce grounded Jason. It had been the I my reason that Bruce called Signal, as he knew that the young man was studying for mid-terms.   
  


But Jason wouldn’t listen. Even with four bullet holes covering his body.   
  


To say the League was shocked would be a understatement. Because, Signal was a meta-human.   
  


“He’s a meta!” Barry had yelled, gesturing to him. “I thought no metas were allowed in Gotham!”

”Signal is different.”

“He is one if your children?” Diana asked.

“Well, B-“

”Yes.”

**Tim Drake/Red Robin**

Tim would forced be embarrassed. He had meet the Justice League in five cups in coffee, 72 hours of no-sleep, and with a bullet in his arm.   
  


“Gosh, Replacement, why does B even let you out?” Jason questioned, having holding the Red Robin as he enters the batcave.   
  


“I didn’t need your help!”

”You passed out. Twice.” Jason spoke, as all heads snapped at Batman who ran up to them, taking Tim out of his arms.   
  


“Lay down.” Bruce ordered at Jason, who simply waved a hand. Batman placed Red Robin down, while Jason turned to the Justice League, wide smirk.   
  


“Red Robin, was this how you expected to meet the Justice League? Three days of no sleep, fifteen cups of coffee in those last three days-“

”Shut up!” Tim yelled at him. “B,-“

”No.” Batman said, Red Robin sighing.   
  


“So, he’s another one of your kids? How many kids do you have?” Arthur asked, shocked.   
  


“I’m Red Robin, Tim Drake. The third Robin.”   
  


“How many of there are you? How many Robins are there?” Hal practically yelled, confused.   
  


“I see why you don’t like him.”   
  


  
**Stephanie Brown/Spoiler**

She didn’t care that her meeting was also embarrassing, but as it was with Tim. As she had just walked into her room, looking at everyone.   
When a drunk Jason came down, arm being thrown around her. “So, you guys met eggplant?”

”Eggplant?” The league questioned, Stephanie rolling her eyes but smiling. Then moved to suive Jason, which wouldn’t normally work, but he was drunk. Really drunk.   
  
  


“Spolier,” Batman sighed. “please do not push Jason. And Jason,” he turned.   
  


Stephanie started to laugh, pointing at Jason-who was still on the floor-. “Busted! Your in so much trouble.”   
  


Jason grumbled about always being in trouble while Bruce helped him up, giving him a lecture on how he was under the drinking age as well as that he was still healing.   
  


Stephanie turned, making a peace sign then leaving. 

  
  


**Damian Wayne/Robin**

Robin had dropped down from a tall building, landing right next to Batman. “Father,” 

“Jesus, how many kids does this guy have?” Hal muttered, feeling glared on his back. He turned, getting met with a matching set of glares from the father-son duo. “Yeah, this one is definitely related to you.”

Batman sighed. “What did Hood do now? Is he alright? Is he in-“

”Hood is alright.” Robin rolled his eyes. “Agent A demands for your return.”

”Why?”

”You have not slept in over fourty-eight hours.”   
  


Bruce sighed, grabbing his grappling hooo and firing.   
  


**Barbra Gordon/ Oracle**

Barbra appeared in the screen, making all heads turn. Hal muttered about another kid and placed his head down.   
  


“Oracle, what’s wrong?” Batman immediately asked.   
  


The girl shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this...” she muttered, then looked up. “Hood says he knows what you did.”

The Justice League members either all raised an eyebrow or squinted eyes in confusion.   
  


“I didn’t do anything.” Batman denied, then pausing, thinking for a moment. “I didn’t do anything.”   
  


Jason’s head popped out of the side of the screen. “Oh, so all my explosives just happened to disappear by themselves?”

Barbra sighed, pushing him away. “Jason, stop it. I’m talking. You keep trying to embarrass him, stop.” She turned back to the screen smiling. “Apparently, his explosives have gone missing.”   
  


“Yes, I did take them.”   
  


“Don’t even try to deny it, old man-“ Jason tried again, pointing a finger, stopping. “Wait, did he just admit to it?”

Barbra nodded, looking annoyed. “Now, that that’s settled-“ she’s gone to hang up, once again Jason stopping her.   
  


“Wait, no, hold up why are you touching by shit?”

“Why are you still using explosives in your helmet?” Bruce questioned back, the Justuce a league turning in alarms, Barbra looking at Jason with wide eyes, then punching him.   
  


“Uhh....what that?” Jason asked, looking panicked. “Yeah, something must be wrong with the connection. I can’t hear you.”   
  


the screen went black as he hung up, Batman turned to the team.   
  


“He wears explosives in his helmet?” Superman asked.

”Yes, and he’s going to be grounded for that.”

“Spooky, you got anymore kids? It’s getting tiring of them just popping up.”   
  


Batman grunted, ignoring Hal.   
  


“Was that a ‘yes’ grunt or a ‘no’ grunt?” Barry asked.   
  


“I hope no. I’m starting to get scared.”


	15. Glare

Bruce sighed, feeling the glare of Red Hood. “What is it now, Hood?”

”You know what you did.”   
  


“I’ve apologized already and to-“

”You ruined my books!” Jason yelled, making Bruce rub his forehead. “And my safe house!”

”I was not aware that Red Robin was testing weapons when I had given him the address to one of your safe houses.”

Bruce really hadn’t. Tim had been testing the weapons for two days, and Bruce hadn’t seen him that day, so thought that Tim was fine testing the weapons. And it was about to be restock. So, when Tim asked for Jason’s address, he thought Tim was just checking if Jason had needed any medical supplies.   
  


He was wrong. And now, one of Jason’s safe houses were burned to the ground. Luckily, Tim got out and Jason wasn’t in the house at the time. 

“I will replace everything in the safe house. As well, as the safe house.”   
  


“Didn’t know my ass.” He muttered, glaring at Bruce, “Tell the Replacement I’m looking for him.”

Before Bruce could say thing on Tim not being a replacement, Jason left. 


	16. Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim will not take a break. 
> 
> He wished he took a break earlier. Or that Dick wasn’t in Gotham at the moment.

Dick muttered under his breath. “Genius in the family, huh?” He looked down at the passed out Red Robin in his arms. “When you wake up, your sleeping for the whole day tomorrow.” 

Tim grunted, making a sound of objection.   
  


“Still complaining even when your bleeding out.” Dick empathized. 

  
When Tim woke up, Dick was staring down, glaring. “You are supposed to be the smartest out of all of us! And yet, I kind out you haven’t slept in four days, as twenty cups of coffee, working three cases and you thought it be better to hide a stab wound.”   
  


“Yeah, but-“

”No, you are staying right here. I’ll tie you down if I have to.” Dick threatened, Tim’s eyes widening.   
  


“But, what about I stay here, but you bring my case files, coffee-“

”No.” Dick interrupted, grabbing the railings of the med-bed, pushing it down before grabbing Tim. “Now, you can’t leave.”   
  


“Now, I’m gonna be behind in work.” Tim complained.   
  


“Let Bruce do that.”   
  


_ill just wait for him to fall asleep._ But, then Dick wrapped his arms around him. “You can’t leave, now. I’ll know.” 

Tim glared at his older brother. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce really didn’t know why Jason was angry with him.

Bruce really didn’t know why Jason was angry with him. He had spent three days staying up, rethinking everything and every moment from that week.   
  


Had he accidentally done something? Did he do something and didn’t remember it?   
  


He checked his calendar over thirty times, checking to see if he had missed something that was important. Nothing. Nothing was written in his calendar. He asked Alfred if there was anything that he missed that would get Jason angry at him. The older man also couldn’t think of anything.   
  


He didn’t bench Jason. He didn’t argue with Jason. Nothing. Yet, Jason hasn’t been to the cave for three days.   
  


Bruce did the thing that he knew Jason would hate. He used a tracker he had placed to track Jason.   
  


He ended up at one of Jason’s safe houses.   
  


“Jason?” Bruce asked, carefully walking through the door. He turned his head, spotting Jason laying on the couch. 

He wasn’t moving.   
  


Bruce ran to Jason’s side, fingers going to his wrist and neck to find a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. “Jason?”

But, Jason still wasn’t moving. He was simply staring up at his ceiling. “Jason?”

A shuddered breathe, eyes slowly leaving the ceiling to look at Bruce out of the corner of his eyes. 

Bruce only remembered two other moments when Jason was like this. When it was his death day, and when he was hit with fear toxin. But, it was six months ago when it was the anniversary of Jason’s death.   
  


“Jason?”

He still didn’t answer, now slowly turning his head. A confused brow furrowed look. “Bruce?”

”Yeah, it’s me, Jay.” Bruce calmly spoke, scanning Jason for any injuries or puncture wounds that would have injected something into him.   
  


But, Bruce found nothing. _Had he inhaled something? It’s not fear toxin. Perhaps, another toxin._  
  


“But, you weren’t here.” Jason’s voice normally sarcastic now was confused and sad. Terror. “I called-you weren’t-“

Bruce pushed Jason’s hair from his face. “You didn’t call-“

”When I woke up in my coffin.”

Bruce froze, Jason moved his head back. Bruce wasn’t sure if Jason had wanted Bruce to continue in brushing back his hair or just wanted to look away from Bruce.

Jason had woken up in his coffin? How had Bruce not known this?   
  


“Go to sleep, Jason.”

_That’s why he’d mad at you._   
  


“You...” Jason didn’t finish the ending, but Bruce knew what he was going to stay. Or, at least, thought he knew.   
  


“I’ll still be here,Jay.”   
  


Jason fell back to sleep, letting out a breathe, before the pattern changed, Bruce knowing that Jason was asleep. He sighed, brushing a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Jason.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra wonders why her brother is such an idiot.

Dick was stupid. An idiot. Borderline brain dead. (Cass led out a low growl as the thought that Jason would make a joke about that).   
  
But, it was true. Because, he would not shut up.   
  


“Black Bat, are you all right? Are you okay? BB, come on, Black Bat-“

She clamped a hand over his mouth, blinking repeatedly as she shows that she was now awake. “Shhh.”

“Oh,” Dick breathed out deeply, hand over his chest where his heart is. “thank god. You wouldn’t respond! I thought something happened to you.”

”I am home.” She stated, confused as to why he’d think something happened in the Manor. 

**Something could have happened on patrol.  
**

**you walked up here?  
**

**yes**

**you broke your leg**

Dick shrugged. “It’s a sprain.”

“Broken.” 

  
“Fractured.”   
  


“Broken.” Cass pointedly gestured to the Cass enveloping his leg, then sighed. Sounding tired. “Big brother.”   
  


She shifted, helping Dick move his leg and propping it on a pillow.   
  


“Movie?” She asked, whole Dick smiled.   
  


“Yes. I made Bruce get Disney plus.”   
  


**He doesn’t know, does he?**

“It’s like seven dollars a month, he won’t notice.”

Dick shifted through the movies and shows, then smiling as he turned to Cass. “Aladdin or Mulan?”

”Both.”

“We should have a movie night. With the rest if the family.” Dick stated, then starting to movie. “Okay, now, shhh, I like this movie.”

She looked back at her screen, the three playing a song, then turned back to Dick.   
  


When she’d seen Dick’s reaction to the Genie showing up and singing about wishes, she stared at him in disbelief as he moved around as if he didn’t have a cast on his leg.   
  


“Idiot.” 


	20. Dead Robin Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead robins club

It was Dick’s fault. All of it. He was the one who had the idea of taking Jason to a bar for his twenty-first birthday-or twenty-second? They were still not sure when Jason came back.- 

Which was why Dick had to drag Jason out of the bar, calling Tim, as he thought Tim was the safer of the choices. Alfred, Bruce, and Barbra because they’d both receive a lecture from all of them. Duke was out as he was not in Gotham, nor was Stephanie, but also because she’d not help the situation by making fun of them both. And Damian couldn’t drive.   
  


“What the hell did you guys do?” Tim immediately asked, looking as they both stumbled to the car.   
  


“Don’t tell Bruce.” Dick said instead of answering.   
  


Of course, Bruce found out, but it had been the way he’d found out. Jason had stumbled into the room, where everyone was-even Stephanie- and yelled out. “Dead Robin’s Club meeting in the cave!”

At the words, most either froze or stared at Jason like he was insane. “Damian, come on, let’s go.” Jason waved a hand, signalling for Damian to follow. “Now, since you and I are the only who truly died. And are not fakers.” He shot a glare at Dick. 

Bruce sighed, tilting his head back. 

“We get to decide if alternate world deaths count. And since I was the first one to die, I’m the president of the club! Oh, Stephanie, wait, you died too! Welcome to the club!”

Damian scoffed. “As if Todd-“

”Boys.” Bruce warned, turning to Dick. “And you- thought it was a good idea to take Jason to a bar?”

”Well, he’s twenty-one.” Dick reasoned. 

“Or twenty-two. Who’s knows?” Jason spinned around, walking towards Bruce’s study to get into the cave. “Come on, Robins, let’s go.” 

Bruce grunted, sighing as he went to catch Jason, who almost fell. But, Jason pushes Jason pushed him away. “No, Bruce. It’s a dead robins club meeting. But, Damian, you and I-possibly Dick-“ he leaned over, drunkenly throwing an arm over Bruce, on arm stretched out and waving in the air. “can have a dead Batman’s club. It depends if we count alternate worlds. Damian, let’s go!”

Instead, Bruce grabbed a hold of Jason, wrapping an arm underneath Jason’s arms and around his waist, then shit a hare at Dick as Jason struggled out of his grasp. “Your both grounded.” 

“Hep me,” Jason gestured to Damian and Stephanie. “dead Robin in need of help!”

”You are the president.” Damian glared. Surely, you can help yourself.”

”Stephanie?” 

“I’m eating waffles.” 

“Dick, help me and I will let you join the dead Robin club.” Jason turned to Dick, who took a step closer. 

“Don’t.” Bruce growled. “You are already in trouble.” He then dragged Jason off. 

“DEAD ROBINS MEETING TOMORROW AT ELEVEN, WE WILL TAKE BATMAN DOWN.” 

Damian rolled his eyes, Tim and Stephanie laughing, while Duke and Cassandra looked confused. Alfred Just looked tired. Dick laughed loudly. “Oh, god, I wish I recorded that! Tim, help me go trough security and get the whole ting to send to Barbra! And gone rest of the justice league!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugges* saw a post on insta if dead robins club, so, here’s a chapter on it. May make an actual one, of the meeting maybe.


End file.
